


Loop

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Loop

Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, Jessie fijaba la mirada por la ventanilla de la nave mirando hacia el infinito, hacia la nada; Meowth simplemente se echó a dormir y yo ahí sentado perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.  
  
La última misión no fue como esperábamos, creímos tenerlo bajo control y esta vez no fue culpa del bobo, fue cosa de nosotros, fue demasiado poder y el jefe no lo pudo aguantar. Pudo haber… ¡pudimos haber muerto!  
  
Tuve mucho miedo. Y estoy seguro que ellos también. Tal vez ya estábamos muertos y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.  
  
Llegamos la base en Kanto, estábamos en casa… me sentí incómodo. Zager aterrizó la nave y bajamos por la escotilla trasera mientras que el jefe por la delantera. Buena parte de los miembros de la organización salieron a recibirlo, no tardaron mucho tiempo para llevarlo en brazos dentro del cuartel, nosotros también recibimos una pequeña bienvenida.  
  
—¿Es verdad que capturaron a varios pokémon legendarios? —Preguntaba uno de los soldados.  
  
—¿Cómo es Unova? ¿Es verdad que existen muchos pokémon muy raros? —Gritaba otro empujando al primero.  
  
—¡Wow! ¿Quién creería que ustedes serían los asignados para una misión tan especial? ¡Y junto con el jefe! ¡Debió ser genial! —Terminó comentando otro que llegó casi lanzándose sobre los otros.  
  
Iba a decir algo pero Jessie intervino, simplemente me tomó junto con Meowth y nos llevó arrastrando al cuartel. Estuvimos cerca de una hora sentados en la oscuridad sin intercambiar más que unas cuantas palabras, aún estábamos exhaustos. De pronto oímos la puerta abrirse, era Zager. Le pregunté por el jefe, me lanzó esa mirada profunda que te hiela la sangre. Se limitó a decir que estaba mejor y que no deseaba que nadie le molestara.  
  
—¿Pero ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Cuál es nuestra próxima misión? —Le gritó Jessie.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, por un momento creí que iba a ignorar la pregunta. Antes de salir al exterior dijo algo que quedó resonando en nuestras cabezas un buen rato….  
  
 _…Hagan lo que quieran._  
  
Y se marchó.  
  
Meowth fue el primero en refunfuñar, realmente se molestó por esa clase de actitud y de no haber sido porque Jessie le jaló la cola, lo hubiese perseguido para clavarle las garras en la cara.  
  
¡Eramos libres! Y era la primera vez en mi vida que me aterraba la idea de serlo, es decir, la razón por la que los tres estábamos aquí, juntos, era para huir de lo que los demás querían hacer con nuestras vidas, y nos forjamos un objetivo en común… ¡Ser los miembros más reconocidos de la organización! Tras una larga serie de fracasos lo logramos. Ahora no sabíamos que hacer.  
  
—¿Y bien, qué propones que hagamos? —Su voz me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. No tenía una respuesta, así que me limité a bajar la mirada.  
  
—No creo que el jefe nos asigne una misión durante un rato y Zager pues… yo que sé, nunca me han gustado mucho de todos modos.  
  
Se notaba que Meowth tenía ganas de confesar eso. —¡Robemos un banco! o al menos un supermercado, me muero de hambre.  
  
—Creo que es una buena oportunidad para tomarnos unas vacaciones, tal vez vuelva a probar suerte como coordinadora; James, tú eres bueno para algunos concursos, deberías seguir trabajando en ello.  
  
Lo de los aros fue bastante divertido, hasta se sintió bien ganar honradamente, pero no creo que eso sea a lo que quiera dedicarme de por vida.  
  
—Estas demasiado callado, hasta me asusta que no hayas salido con alguna idiotez.  
  
 _Eh yo_ … No tenía nada que comentar.  
  
Esta vez no me tomó del brazo, sino de la mano.  
  
—Salgamos a robar pokémon, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
—¡Si! —gritó entusiasmado Meowth— los viejos tiempos siempre son mejo… bueno no… el frío… el hambre… y Meowsy… ¡Ay de mi pobre corazón herido!  
  
Echamos a reír, tenía mucho que no sonreíamos así, pero era verdad, somos unos malditos nostálgicos.  
  
Salimos el resto de la noche y capturamos cuanto pokemon se nos puso enfrente, tomamos los tubojets y llegamos a Ciudad Viridian, de hecho sí robamos el banco, después de haber desencriptado el sistema de seguridad de Nacrene, el sistema mecánico de la caja fuerte era juego de niños. A lo lejos vimos el Centro Pokémon y los recuerdos nos llegaron en oleada, ahí fue donde conocimos al escuadrón de bobos… y donde nuestras vidas descendieron en espiral al fracaso.  
  
Terminamos a las afueras del bosque y nos recostamos sobre unos arbustos, el cielo estaba completamente iluminado por las estrellas y la luna enorme y redonda como el queso… definitivamente yo también tenía hambre.  
  
—¿Hace cuánto que andamos tras la rata? —Preguntó Meowth.  
  
—Después del impactrueno número quinientos dejé de llevar la cuenta —respondió Jess con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
—Pues a mi se me han ido como ocho de mis nueve vidas, pero que bueno que todo eso ya terminó. Me pregunto que nos espera de ahora en adelante.  
  
¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que fuimos a Unova? Nuestro estilo de vida ciertamente había quedado atrás, pero sentía que esa nueva vida de éxitos y misiones malvadas no eran parte de mí.  
  
 _¿Tan malo era? Yo al menos me divertía._  Dije sin pensarlo mucho.  
  
—¿De verdad extrañas estar colgado a cada rato de un precipicio rezando porque no haya rocas demasiado afiladas abajo para que después saliera Wobbuffet a aplastarnos más? ¿Te gustaba pasar hambre y pelearnos por una simple galleta? ¿Pasar frió y usar a Meowth de bufanda? —De pronto cayó y sólo azotó las manos contra el piso levantando un par de hojas por el impacto. —¡Con un demonio, realmente lo extraño!  
  
—De no ser por todo eso no estaríamos tan unidos.  
  
—A veces siento extraño el no sentir la corriente eléctrica fluyendo por mi cuerpo, estamos demasiado acostumbrados a fracasar; no importa cuanta fama logremos hacer, en el fondo somos todos unos perdedores.  
  
Y la estrella del norte seguía brillando con fuerza, incluso opacando el resplandor de la luna, cuántas veces cuando nos separábamos por alguna tonta razón mirábamos al cielo preguntándonos si ellos también estarían viendo la misma estrella que nosotros.  
  
Me sentí iluminado, me sentí vivo.  
  
 _¿Cuánto dinero nos tomaría volver a construir otro globo Meowth, equiparlo con tecnología de punta y regresar a Unova a buscar a los bobos?_  
  
Jessie estaba más que sorprendida, no sé si por la pregunta en sí o porque era la frase más larga que había articulado en días.  
  
—¿Ah? Supongo que todo el dinero que roba… espera… no me digas que…  
  
—¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad?  
  
No tuve abrir la boca, la sonrisa en mi rostro lo decía todo.  
  
—¡Pero James! —de nuevo estuvo a nada de lanzarme un zarpaso —Si hacemos eso… ¿qué sentido tiene ya capturar a Pikachu? No creo que al jefe le interese más.  
  
 _No por él, ¡por nosotros! Por nuestras metas, por el sueño que siempre hemos tenido._  
  
Estaba consciente de los riesgos que eso conllevaba, volvernos a dedicar a capturar a Pikachu estaba destinado a fracasar, volveríamos a ser los de antes. El silencio volvió a reinar por un largo rato y estaba a punto de amanecer.  
  
—¿Cuándo comenzamos? —Preguntaron los dos al unísono.  
  
Corrimos hacia el alba sabiendo perfectamente lo de debíamos hacer, lo que siempre perseguimos… nuestro blanco mañana.


End file.
